


We Were Just Kids

by yikestozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Other, its just how i wrote mike calling eddie as adults, this is NOT a reddie fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: “Eddie?”“Yes? This is him, do I know you?”“Eddie, it's Mike Hanlon, Its come back, Eddie.”Eddie gasped, the phone, which was mounted to the wall, fell from his hand in fear.





	We Were Just Kids

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote to get better at writing and stuff

    “Eddie?”

    “Yes? This is him, do I know you?”

    “Eddie, it's Mike Hanlon, Its come back, Eddie.”

    Eddie gasped, the phone, which was mounted to the wall, fell from his hand in fear. Sound was still coming from the phone as Eddie backed away in terror, and so many memories came to him all at once. “ _ Richie _ ?” his mind said as his back hit the wall of his living room, gasping at the sudden contact, he slid down the wall into the corner, hugging his knees to his chest like a frightened boy, and covering his face with his hands in terror. “ _ Richie....? Why can't I remember?”  _

    Eddie sat in that corner crying for what felt like forever when he suddenly screamed at the sudden noise of his phone ringing once more, “ _ Mike _ !” hye remembered as he finally got out of the corner and walked once more into the kitchen, where his phone, which had at one point been on the wall, was now still on the floor. Just now having the effects of an asthma attack coming, he picked up his inhaler that was on the kitchen island, “ _ Water, Eddie. It's just water. _ ” his mind told him.

    (“ _ Do you know what a placebo is, Eddie? _ ”)

    Eddie gasped, dropping his inhaler as he did so, “ _ Mr. Keene.”  _ he said under his breath as he remembered what Mr. Keene had told him that cold day in 1957. The phone had stopped ringing, he realized, but then, just as soon as it had stopped, it began to ring once more.

He ran to it, picking it up as soon as it had started ringing, “Mike?!”

    “Eddie, are you okay?”

Eddie thought he would be when this day came, but no he wasn't, and he wouldn't be for a very long time. Hell, he may never be okay again. But instead he responded:

    “Yes.”

    A wheeze had started in his throat, then he remembered his inhaler, which was on the floor right where he had dropped it.

    “Hang on…”

Eddie wheezed out as he put the phone down and ran to his inhaler, “ _ My son can not be taking PE he has asthma, do you see my boy!? He can NOT be running! _ ” the thought went with the wheeze as the cooling medicine made its way down the man's throat. After a minute of just breathing Eddie remembered (“ _ It's just water, Eddie. _ ”) the phone, finally getting up and walking to it. Before his back would usually face the open space of the room but now Eddie insisted on putting his back to the wall like some 12 year old scared of something coming from behind and taking him away. Then he remembered “Girly Boy”, he gasped as he remembered the time as a kid in the showers with ( _ Pennywise _ ) the clown. ‘ _ Who was Pennywise again? _ ’ Finally, he picked the phone up once again, thinking ‘I'll never be able to use this phone again.’

    “I'm back.”

    “Eddie, It's back. You promised, do you remember?”

    Did he remember? Did he even  _ want  _ to remember? No, he decided he didn't but he knew he had to. It was just now coming back to him in the few minutes which had felt like an eternity but, yes, he did remember his promise.

    “Mhm… I do.”

    “Good,” Mike said, “will you come back?”

    “Sure… I’ll come… will Richie be there?”

    Mike paused. Eddie just couldn't help himself, he had to ask, but some part of him knew, no matter what, he would be there.

    “He said he would-”

    Then Eddie hung up, he couldn't stand to be on that line any longer. Then he ran to his cold, dark, lonely bedroom like a kid running from the dark. ‘ _ We were just kids _ ,’ he thought as he reached his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue if people want it


End file.
